Never Forgotten
by Sugarandspicegoth
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love. John and Samantha are happily married with a child. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author:_** Kat (AKA TwistedTransistor)

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing WWE related in this story

**_Distribution: _**Just ask me first and it shouldn't be a problem

**_Characters:_** John Cena, Samantha (OC) and others

**_Summary: _**Sequel to Forbidden Love. John and Samantha are happily married with a child. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt them?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Samantha stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she thought about the phone call she'd had with her husband earlier. She was extremely excited that he would be coming home for a whole week this time. It was rare that he got to stay for that long and Samantha was busy planning the perfect week.

She came to a door at the end of the corridor and slowly opened it. She tip-toed in and made her way over to the corner of the darkened room. Samantha stopped and slightly leaned over, peering inside the small wooden crib. Her smile became even brighter as she looked down at her sleeping son. He looked so much like his father. He had John's dark brown hair and his pale blue eyes. Samantha twisted the silver wedding band on her finger and stood up straight again. This was the life that she had always wanted. A husband that loved her, a beautiful child, a peaceful life. It was like a dream. Samantha kept expecting to wake up at any minute.

She took a step back and sighed, her eyes staying fixed on her son. Suddenly, Samantha heard a crack of the floorboard behind her. She turned her head a little, but everything was silent. She frowned in confusion and shook her head, looking back at the baby in front of her. After a moment, Samantha felt someone standing behind her, then two arms wrapped around her waist. She whirled around and clenched her hands in to fists, ready to defend herself and her son. She let her arms drop to her sides as she looked at the man in front of her, as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"John!" Samantha whispered sternly, slapping him playfully across the arm.

John laughed quietly again and moved closer to his wife. "Nice to see you as well."

Samantha could help but smile as she moved in to John's open arms and held him tightly. John wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace, kissing her on the top of the head. Samantha pulled back a little and smiled up at her husband. John leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He glanced over, in to the crib, where his son was lying.

"How's he doing?" John whispered to his wife, only to be cut of by her hand over his mouth.

"Ssshh." Samantha smiled. "I've only just got him to sleep."

John laughed slightly and took her hand in his, tilting his head towards the door, gesturing for them to go somewhere where they could talk. Samantha took one last look at her son, before squeezing John's hand and creeping out of the room with him.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked, as her and John entered their bedroom. "I thought you said that you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

John laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, that may have been a lie." he smirked. "I wanted to suprise you."

Samantha laughed and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist. "Well, you certainly did that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Awww! I'm sorry, baby." John said, bending down and capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

She smirked up at him. "Hmmm...I suppose."

John smiled and leaned in, placing his hands on the side of her face, kissing her passionately. "We've got a lot of catching up to do." he whispered, moving Samantha backwards. "Why don't we start now?"

Samantha giggled as her knees buckled on the side of the bed and she fell backwards on to the matress. John smirked and crawled on top of her. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lustfully as he started to run his hands up her shirt.

**Well, there ya go. I finally got the time to get this story started. Hope y'all like the first chapter. More soon. R&R please guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Samantha's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke to the sound of the rain beating down on her bedroom window. She brought her hands up and rubbed her tired eyes. She turned over on to her side and saw John lying beside her, with one of his arms draped around her waist. Samantha smiled to herself as she watched her husband sleeping peacefully. She slowly reached her hand up and brushed her fingertips gently over his cheek, and then cuddled in to him even more. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as she listened to the relaxing beat of his heart.

The moment was cut short though by the sound of their son crying in the next room. The noise startled John from his sleep. He inhaled sharply, then groaned as his eyes opened. Samantha sat up and looked down at him. She couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" John smirked, still half asleep.

"You." Samantha replied, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I better go and check on Cameron."

"Hey." John smiled, grasping her wrist as Samantha sat up again and leaned forward to get out of the bed. "I'll go. You just stay here and relax."

Samantha smiled as John yawned and pushed the covers back. He rose to his feet and sleepily stubbled to the door. Samantha laughed softly as she watched John clumsily walk down the hall. She laid back down and pulled the covers up to her neck, resting her head on John's pillow, breathing in his scent.

She had almost drifted back off to sleep when the phone started to ring. Samantha groaned and put her hands over her face. She yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"Who the heck is calling me at 3 in the morning?" she sighed to herself, as she leaned over to turn her lamp on. She shifted the edge of the bed, reaching over and picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" she mummbled, hold it to her ear.

"Sam?" she heard a familiar voice say from the other end of the phone.

"Andrew?" Samantha replied in confusion. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Yeah, I know." Andrew sighed. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but this is important."

"Is something wrong?" Samantha asked, growing concerned for her brother.

"Well, kind of."

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked frantically. "Is it Chrissy? Is something wrong with her?"

"Whoa, whoa." Andrew snickered. "Just calm down. We're both fine."

"Then what's so important that you had to call in the middle of the night to tell me?" Samantha said.

"Ummm...well...you see..."

"Andy! Would you just tell me!" Samantha yelled.

"Well...I'm sorry, not over the phone." Andrew said. "We're in town for a few days visiting a friend of mine, can we meet up with you tomorrow?"

Samantha sighed and shook her head. "You could have just asked me that in the morning, you know?"

"Sam! This is serious!" Andrew said sternly. "Can you meet us or not?"

Samantha paused for a second, wondering what on Earth her brother had on his mind. "Sure. Where and when?"

"Starbucks at noon."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"And, Sam, maybe it would be best if John comes with you." Andrew added quickly.

"John? Why? Has this got something to do with him?" Samantha asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise." Andrew assured her. "I've got to go, bye."

Before Samantha could answer, her brother had hung up. She looked at the receiver in her hand and frowned. "What was all that about?" she whispered to herself as she placed the phone down.

Samantha laid back down, a confused look still on her face. She saw the door open slightly and John tiptoed back in to the room. He slowly climbed back in to the bed next to his wife.

"Is Cameron okay?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." John replied with a smile. "He went back to sleep pretty much straight away."

John settled down under the covers and wrapped his arms around Samantha's waist, holding her closely.

"John?" Samantha whispered.

"Hmmm."

"I just got a phone call from Andrew."

"At 3 in the morning?" John questionned.

"Yeah." Samantha nodded. "He wants me and you to meet him tomorrow. There's something important he needs to tell us."

"Oh, well, okay." John said, sounding a little suspicious of the situation. "I'll call my dad tomorrow to see if he can babysit."

"What do you think it could be?" Samantha asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, baby." John said softly, hugging her tightly. "Lets get some sleep and talk about it in the morning."

Samantha sighed, before nodding her head and cuddling up to her husband. She stayed awake for a little while after John fell asleep, then allowed herself to drift back off as well.

**What does Andrew have to tell Samantha and John? Sorry peeps, you'll have to wait for chapter three to find out! Hee hee! R&R please guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Bad news." John said, as he entered the bedroom where Samantha was sitting at the dressing table, running a brush through her long, black hair. "Dad can't babysit for us today. He's going out of town for the weekend."

Samantha placed the brush down and looked up at her husband. "What are we going to do then?" she asked.

"I guess we'll just have to take Cameron with us." John suggested, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No." Samantha said, shaking her head. "I don't want my son involved in any of this."

"I'll be there, baby." John tried to reassure her. "I won't let anything happen to our child, you know that."

"I don't want him there, John." Samantha said sternly, picking her brush up and continuing to fix her hair. "There must be someone else we can ask."

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I could try Marc?" he suggested.

Samantha just nodded in response. John stood up and walked over to where Samantha was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and squeezed her tightly.

"It's all gonna be okay, yeah?" he whispered to her. "Nothing bad is going to happen...I won't let it. I'm your husband and I'll protect you. I promise."

Samantha smiled softly and leaned her head back against John's chest, bringing her free hand up, running it along his forearms.

"I'm sorry, John." she said quietly. "I know I'm being a pain today..."

"Ssshhh." John whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I understand."

Samantha tilted her head to look up in to John's eyes. "I love you." she smiled.

"I love you, too, baby." John smiled back and leaned down, his lips brushing against Samantha's in a light kiss. "I best go phone Marc."

Samantha just smiled and nodded.

Samantha nervously bit her nails as she gazed out of the car window. Her and John had just dropped their son off with John's cousin for the afternoon and were now on there way to meet Andrew. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing.

John glanced over at Samantha quickly from the drivers seat and sighed. He hated seeing his wife like this and he only wished he knew what to say to make it better for her. Samantha looked over when she heard her husband and a saddened look crossed her face. She felt awful for dragging John in to all her problems all the time. And the added fact that he was always so calm and supportive just made her feel worse. She truly didn't know what she had done to deserve a man like John. And she knew in her heart that John deserved better than all the stress she had to offer.

Samantha sighed softly and reached over, covering John's hand with hers on the steering wheel. He looked to his side as he slowed down at the traffic lights. He smiled warmly at his wife and winked at her before looking in front of him again. She couldn't help but smile herself as she moved a little closer to John in her seat and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"What for?" John laughed.

"Just for being here." Samantha replied.

John just smiled and kissed the top of her head as he continued to drive.

About twenty minutes later, John pulled up outside Starbucks where he and Samantha were supposed to be meeting Andrew. He shut off the engine and looked over at his wife.

"You ready?" he asked.

Samantha took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah, lets go." she replied, undoing her seatbelt.

"You've got nothing to worry about, baby." John tried to reassure her. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right, John." Samantha said as she opened the car door and stepped out in to the warm spring weather.

She walked over to John's side of the car as he locked up the doors. He turned around to face Samantha and extended his hand to her. She smiled slightly and slid her hand in to his as they walked inside together.

As they walked in, Samantha glanced around for signs of Andrew. She didn't see him right away but then heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Sammy!" she heard her little sister squeal.

Samantha looked to her side and saw Chrissie running towards her. A wide smile came on to Samantha's face as she crouched down a little and opened her arms. Her sister ran in to them and flung her arms around Samantha's neck. Samantha squeezed her baby sister tightly.

"Hey, Chris." she laughed. "It's nice to see you, too."

Chrissie let go of Samantha and grinned up at her sister. She then turned her head to look to Samantha's left and her smile grew even wider.

"Hi, John." she waved.

"Hey kiddo." John laughed, reached out and ruffling Chrissie's hair.   
"Where's Andrew, Chris?" Samantha asked.

Chrissie turned her attention back to her sister and pointed over to the corner. Samantha looked over to where Chrissie was pointing and saw her brother sitting at a table, sipping a cappuccino. Samantha smiled slightly...after all, she hadn't seen either of them in a while. She suddenly felt John's arm slid around her shoulders.

"Come on." he smiled, leading her over to where Andrew was sitting.

"Did you not want to come and greet me then?" Samantha joked as she approached the table that her brother was at.  
"Sam." Andrew smiled, standing up and reaching out for her. Samantha smiled softly and walked in to Andrew's open arms. "It's good to see you again. We've missed you."

Samantha smiled and pulled away from her brother.

"John." Andrew smiled slightly as he glanced at his brother-in-law.

"Hey." John smiled back, sliding his hand it to Samantha's, receiving a squeeze from her in return.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Samantha asked Andrew, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Ummm...well..." Andrew stuttered. "Sit down."

Samantha looked up at John. He nodded slightly and smiled gently. She turned back and walked over to the opposite side of the table, with John beside her.

"Andy, just tell me what's going on, please." Samantha said as they all took their seats.

"Well...ummm...you see..."

"Andrew!" Samantha said sternly. "Tell me."

"I wasn't sure if you would be interested...but I thought you had a right to know..." Andrew started. "It's dad..." he took a breath and looked down at the table. "He was taken in to hospital. He...he had a heart attack last week."

**What will Samantha's reaction be? Will she be concerned? Will she even care? Find out in chapter four...LOL!**

**R&R guys! Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Is that all." John snorted. "You could have told us that over the phone, ya know."

Andrew glared at John. "I thought I owed it to Sam to tell her in person."

"Owed it to her?" John snickered.

"Stop it." Samantha said sternly, her eyes fixed on the table, not looking up at her brother, nor her husband. "Last week?" she then asked, her voice still holding no real emotion.

"Huh?" Andrew responded, looking at his little sister in confusion.

Samantha raised her eyes, only to narrow them at Andrew. "You said, this happened last week."

"Yeah..." Andrew began before he was cut off by Samantha.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?" she said, her voice low and angry.

"Well...ummm..." Andrew tried to speak. "I didn't know if you'd wanna know."

"You didn't know if I'd want to know that my father was in hospital?" Samantha growled. "You didn't think I'd want to know that my father could have died?"

"Well...it's just...I mean, it's not like you two had a perfect relationship or anything..."

"He's still my dad." Samantha said loudly, raising from her seat. "And I had the right to know the second he was taken in to hospital. Instead I had to hear it a week later? How do you think that makes me feel, Andrew!" Samantha yelled, slamming her fists down on to the table.

"Hey, baby, it's okay." John said softly, standing from his own seat and wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Just calm down, yeah?"

Samantha just let out a frustrated sigh and looking up at John.

"Come on, John." she said, glaring back at Andrew. "Let's go home."

She then turned around and walked towards the door.

"Sammy? Where are you going?" Samantha heard a voice call to her.

She turned to see her little sister waiting at the counter. Andrew had obviously told her to stay away while he talked to Samantha.

Samantha just smiled weakly at her sister and walked over to her. She squatted down and reached her arms out, pulling Chrissy in to a hug.

"I've got to go home now, okay?" Samantha whispered to her baby sister. "But I'll see you again real soon, I promise."

"Okay." Chrissy said softly.

Samantha let her sister go and stood up. "Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Sammy."

Samantha gritted her teeth and held back her tears as she turned again and headed outside.

Samantha stopped as she stepped in to the outdoors. She felt the tears building in her eyes and then felt them roll down her cheek as she blinked. She didn't really know why she was crying, she just was.

She soon felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, followed by a pair of lips against the side of her neck. Samantha turned around and buried her face in to her husband's chest and just sobbed. John held her tightly and stroked her smooth, black hair with one of his hands.

After a few minutes, Samantha pulled away slightly, John's arms still around her though, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"What am I going to do, John?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes still watering a little.

"You don't have to do anything, baby." John whispered, brushing the hair from her face. "Let's just go and pick up Cameron, then home and forget about it." he suggested.

Samantha narrowed her eyes at John and pushed him away from her.

"Forget about it?" she yelled. "My father is lying in a hospital bed right now and you want me to just forget about it!"

"Honey, listen..." John began, trying to calm his wife down. "I know you must be feeling a little upset at the moment, but don't you remember what that man did to you? He made your life hell."

"So what?" Samantha shouted. "He's still my dad!" she let out a deep sigh. "No matter what he's done, he's still my father, do you understand that, John?"

"I understand, baby, but..."

"No, John." Samantha said sternly. "No but's. No matter what you or anybody else thinks of him, he's still my dad, and I won't turn my back on my own flesh and blood."

"Baby..." John tried to speak.

"Listen, why don't you just go and pick up Cameron from Marc's and I'll just meet you back at home." Samantha said, taking a step backwards. "I just...I want to be by myself." she said, turning around and walking away from her husband.

"Sam! Baby, come back!" John called out to her, but she just lowered her head, stuffed her hands in her pockets and kept on walking.

**Jeez...do I love drama or what? LOL! Hope y'all liked that chapter peeps. More is coming soon. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Samantha let out a deep sigh as she sat on the small, wooden park bench, looking out in front of her, at nothing in particular. She was too deep in thought to take notice of anything around her. She wanted to scream at what was going through her head. She thought about what John had said to her about just forgetting the whole thing. She was angry at him for that. Even though he hadn't been the best father to her, he was still her dad, and she was still concerned for his welfare. What person would want to see their own father suffer? No matter what had happened in the past, Samantha would never wish any harm on her own flesh and blood. And she was angry at John for not understanding that. She was angry at John for thinking she could be so heartless.

She just groaned and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and listening to the street noises. She knew John was only trying to protect her, she knew he just didn't want her to get hurt again, and, in her heart, she felt bad for being angry with him over it. But she also knew that he could have been a little more sensitive and considerate about the situation.

"Hey." she suddenly heard from behind her, causing her eyes to shoot open. She turned her head only to see Marc Predka standing there, his hands in his pockets, watching her.

Samantha just gave him a slight smile and turned away again. After a pause she felt Marc sit down next to her on the bench. They sat in silence for a moment or two, before Samantha glanced to her side at her husband's cousin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Marc turned to look at her. "You've been gone for a while." he replied.

Samantha laughed slightly and looked away from Marc again. Ever since her and John moved to West Newbury, Marc had been like a brother to Samantha. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to be on my own for a bit."

"I know." he nodded. "John told me about your dad being in hospital."

Samantha snorted. "I bet you've come to tell me to just forget about it as well, huh?"

Marc laughed and shook his head. "Nope." he said. "It's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. It's not anyone's place for that matter. It's your decision, Sam. You do whatever you think is for the best."

Samantha just smiled. "I wish your cousin would see it that way."

There was a long pause before Marc spoke again. "John's worried about you."

Samantha sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I know he is." she said quietly. "And I love him for it, but there are some things that I need to do on my own. And sometimes I need him to just support me in whatever decision I make, whether he thinks it's right or wrong." Samantha said, looking up at Marc. "This is my father we're talking about here."

"I know." Marc nodded. "Just talk to John. Tell him what you just told me. He'll understand and he'll be there for you. He can just be a little bit over protective sometimes. but it's only because he loves you so much and would do anything to make for you, you know that, don't you?"

Samantha was quiet for a minute, then she just smiled and nodded.

"Are you gonna let me drive you back home to your husband then?" Marc smiled.

Samantha laughed and nodded, standing up from her seat. "Yeah, okay."

"Good." Marc said, also raising to his feet. "He's probably worried to death by now."

Samantha just chuckled slightly and shook her head.

Marc wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed to his car.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been having a little break from writing. I'm back on it now though, so updates on all my stories will be more frequent from now on. Anyways, hope y'all liked this chapter. R&R please peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Samantha gently slid her key into the lock and push the front door open. She slipped in quietly and looked around the large living room.

"John." she called out.

There was no response from her husband, so she walked further into the room and removed her coat, hanging it on the hook beside the door. She laid her keys down on the coffee table and sank down into the soft couch.

She suddenly heard light footsteps behind her and turned her head to see a tired looking John Cena making his way down the steps.

"John?" Samantha said lightly, her husband looking over to meet her eyes.

"Sam." he said, moving towards her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

John sat down on the couch next to his wife and reached over to take her hand in his.

"Is Cameron upstairs?" she asked, referring to their young son.

"Yeah." John nodded slightly. "I just got him to sleep." There was a long pause of silence before John spoke again. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier." he said quietly.

A smile spread across Samantha's face. She squeezed his hand and scooted over a little, resting her head on John's shoulder.

"It's alright, John." she said. "I know you're only trying to protect me."

John put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you." he whispered. "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

Samantha let out a small sigh. "John..." she began, leaning further into her husband's embrace. "There's something I want to talk to you about. I know you're probably not going to like it, but it's something that I've decided I want to do."

"What is it, baby?" he said calmly, running his fingers lightly through her silky black hair.

"I want to go to New York to see my dad." she said quietly.

John frowned and pushed her away slightly. "You what?"

"Please, John, don't get angry with me." she pleaded. "I just want to see him and make sure he's okay."

"You've been doing fine without him." John said. "You've moved on. You don't need to have to deal with that again."

Tears started to fill Samantha's eyes as she watched her husband become more irrated. She hated seeing John mad. She didn't want him to be upset, she needed him by her side. She couldn't even begin to think about doing this on her own. Her father could die and she needed her husband by her side more than ever.

"Please, John..." she whispered quietly. She blinked and let the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "I need you. Don't make me do this on my own."

John's facial expression softened when he saw her tears. His heart broke at hearing her plea. He knew he had to be strong for her. He knew she needed him to support her through this.

"I'm sorry." he said gently, reaching out and taking her in his arms again. "I know this has to be hard on you. I just can't bare to watch you get hurt all over again."

Samantha just wrapped her arms tightly around John's waist and cried into him. She felt truly safe when she was with John.

After a while, Samantha pulled back and gazed up at her husband. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with dried tears.

"This isn't what I had planned for our week together." she sighed.

John responded by leaning forward and softly pressing his lips again hers.

"I love you." he whispered to her. Samantha smiled widely and rested her forehead against her husband's. "You hungry?" John asked.

"Starving." Samantha replied. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

John gave his wife another light kiss before raising from his seat. "I'll make you something then."

Samantha stood up as well. "You?" she said, giving him a curious look. "Cooking?"

"That's insulting." he said, trying to look hurt by her remark. "I'm a marvelous cook."

Samantha giggled. "That's not the only thing you're marvelous at." she said, winking at him.

"Are you propositioning me?" John said, raising his eyebrows.

Samantha just wrapped her arms around him, they both laughed and headed into the kitchen.

**Yep, I know it's been ages since I last updated this story, too. But I'm starting to back into the swing of writing again now, so hopefully updates will be more regular. Anyways, as always hope you enjoyed and R&R peeps:)**


End file.
